Mother Nature
by Mrs.Marauders
Summary: Hermione has been cursed by dark magic. With time running out her only option is to have a child that could help save her life. She strikes a deal with Fred and George who offer to help. Will the twins follow the terms of the deal or will they fall in love Hermione along the way. Fred/Hermione/George fic, Rated T for now but M later for smut.
1. Prologue

_This is an idea that wouldn't leave me alone will I've been writing 'Sudden changes'. I did debate between this idea and a marriage law fic but this wouldn't go away so I've just posted it. Also, this is really short because I'm not sure what reaction I'm going to get, if any._

_The medical advice and information in this story has no grounds to real life (obviously! lol) so don't get upset and flame me about it please._

_Its probably going to be a one shot unless you guys like it._

_If i continue this it will be a Fred/Hermione/George fiction. I want to also warn you that the chapters will be __**very smutty.**_

_**Edited and beta'd by the lovely **_**PhoenixNimbus.292**

* * *

**Prologue**

"I don't understand," Hermione whispered to the medi-witch. She'd only come in for a health check. The ministry made all their employees get health checks every few years. Hermione was only in for a general check and happened to mention the pain in her arm. She had expected the medi-witch to give her some cream to sooth some infection but instead the woman had run full blood tests.

The results weren't good.

"I'm really sorry dear; it's a very rare curse. I've personally never seen it before," the medi-witch said. "Theirs options, the curse gives the infected person four years before it usually turns fatal. Do you know when you were stabbed? It's usually a knife which has had a blood sacrifice ritual carried out. "

"I…" Hermione nervously glanced at her arm and slowly revealed the Mudblood engraved mark she'd received two and a half years ago from Bellatrix Lestrange. "Two and a half years ago, I got this during the war. It's the only thing that could possibly be…"

The nurse studied the mark and gave Hermione a sympathetic look before sighing. "Well that would leave us with a year and a half. Not to worry though, we can do a blood transfusion with a family member matching your blood type. Your blood group is pretty common but the family member must be blood related and they have to magical or else it won't work."

"I'm Muggle born," Hermione said gesturing towards her mark. "There's no one else in my family."

"Any children?" The medi-witch asked pulling out a notepad and jotting things down.

"No."

"Is that an option?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked nervously. She didn't have a boyfriend. Things with hadn't worked out a few weeks after their kiss at Hogwarts during the war. They were better off friends and he'd started dating Luna. They were getting on pretty well and were now madly in love. Hermione had been too busy with her work at the ministry to get involved with relationships. She'd been out on a few dates but nothing serious.

"You need someone magical who is blood related. If you have no one in your family than I think the only option is to have a child. Your procedure would be performed just after the child's birth and it wouldn't hurt the baby in the slightest."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Hermione stated feeling slightly embarrassed. "Even if I did there would be no guarantee that the baby would be magical or that they would be my blood type."

"There are spells that we can perform, it would make your womb more adaptable and we could influence it to have a baby with your blood type and that carried magic. It's very rare and it's only allowed if you put a request in at the Auror department. They would look at your reason for the spell and then hopefully grant you permission for it."

"If I don't have a baby…"

"This curse has a four year time frame and I would say that in eighteen months' time you would deteriorate very quickly. Your heart will become completely infected with the curse and it will suddenly stop beating. There won't be anything we could do to restart it again, I very sorry dear."

"I need a baby," Hermione whispered mostly to herself. She felt the tears escape her as she began to shake with fear. She didn't want to die; she had so many goals in life.

"I know it's a lot to take in," the witch smiled. "Go home and talk to your family and if you decide to try the baby route then we can explain things better to you. It's your choice; take some time to think everything through. The process will be hard, you have to take lots of potions which will make you ill and then you've got to think about actually having a baby."

Hermione nodded, barely taking the information in as she headed towards the door with her had clutching the booklet with information in it.

She only had two options. Find someone willing to have a baby with her or life the next eighteen months of her life as best she could.

Life was very cruel at times.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for all the reviews! wow, i didn't expect that response.

I'm really nervous about this smut scene so please be gentle with me. LOL. This chapter wasn't planned to turn out this way but I couldn't control the twins... Who could?

Warning: Adults only please, don't want to corrupt the youth.

**Edited and beta'd by the lovely PhoenixNimbus.292**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_One month later…_

"Don't worry about it mate," Lee said patting George's shoulder. "Angelina will realise how much she's missing you and she'll be back before the months out. You two were too good together to end over something stupid like that."

"It wasn't stupid," George mumbled as took a seat at wizard bar with his twin and lee. "She wanted kids, I didn't. Why do birds always need kids?"

"You do want kids mate," Fred said leaning forward in his seat to get the bar maids attention. "You're just not ready for them yet. It was only a trial separation, she'll be back."

"No she won't," George mumbled lying his head down on the bar. "She's been going for drinks with Wood; he's on the British Quidditch team now. They'll be shagging within the week and that'll be us over for good."

"He's crap shag," Lee offered as Fred ordered them each a Firewhiskey.

"What you and Wood did at Hogwarts is your business, we won't judge you mate," George offered with a small smile.

"Doesn't mean we want to sodden hear about it," Fred scoffed paying for the drinks. "Here drink these and wash the memory away."

"You gits, that what the girls said," Lee explained.

Fred and Lee both tried to cheer George up but nothing seemed to work after his recent break up. They had even tried to get him to hook up with a witch at the bar but he refused saying he wasn't in the mood.

"I'm going for a piss," George announced after a sip of his beer. "Put anything in my drink and I'll kill you both."

The pair just rolled their eyes at him and George went on his way to the back of the pub. The toilets were down a poorly lit hallway away from the main area and as he made his way down he spotted a creepy looking guy pressing a young witch against a wall with his lips attached to her neck.

The man was at least double her age with a pot belly, no hair and very poor hygiene but he was clearly enjoying himself from all the groaning he was making. The witch on the other hand looked completely disgusted but wasn't putting up any protest. It took a couple of seconds for George to realise who the young witch was and it took even longer for him to remember how to talk.

"Shit, Hermione?" George asked. When he spotted the creepy man shove his hand up Hermione's short skirt George instantly leapt forward and pulled the man off her. "Keep the fuck off her!"

"This is nothing to do with you," The wizard spat back moving towards a shocked Hermione but George shoved him back. "Look kid, the girls willing and it are not your business. Go take a leak and leave us alone."

"She doesn't want you," George growled stepping forward. "Go get off with someone else, she's not going anywhere."

"What are you the boyfriend?"

"Yes, Hermione here is my bird," George said drawing his wand from his pocket.

"Fine kid I'm sorry," The man said holding his hands up. "I didn't realise but you better have a word with her, she's the one that offered me."

When the bald wizard disappeared through the doors back to the bar George spun round to face Hermione. Her eyes were squeezed shut with tears leaking down her face. She didn't appear drunk from what George could tell.

"What's going on?" George asked.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Hermione yelled back hitting her hand against his chest.

"Me?" A bewildered George shouted. He grabbed a hold of her wrists to stop her hitting him but Hermione still struggled in his grasp. "You're the one getting off with an old creep; I was stopping you from doing something stupid."

"Maybe I wanted to do something stupid, it's nothing do you with you who I have sex with."

"There's plenty of people in that bar that will give you a good time 'Mione, you don't need that guy," George said putting an arm around Hermione but she shook it off and pushed him away.

"I don't want a good time, I need to have sex."

Hermione tried to walk past but George caught her arm and pushed her back against the wall. He moved in front of her and pressed his entire body against her and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Sex is all about having a good time, there's no point otherwise," George said, his hot breath hit Hermione's neck and she had to supress a shiver. "Maybe you need someone to show you how to do it right."

"I don't care about enjoying myself, I just need sex with someone," Hermione sobbed. She felt so embarrassed. She came to this wizard bar just to find someone to have sex with. It was against everything she stood for. She had only ever slept with Ron and that was because they were in a relationship. They hadn't lasted very long after that but she had never regretted it.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" George asked. He cared about Hermione; they weren't that close but he'd known her for a while. She was practically family so if she was having a mental break down than George wasn't going to just leave her.

"I'm dying," Hermione shouted angrily pushing against Georges strong arms. "Now get the hell off me."

He held her in place against the wall and moved one of his hands from her shoulder to her hip to stop her thrashing. Hermione was crying and shouting at George to move but the anger soon stopped and she clung to him. George wrapped his arms around her drawing her into a hug allowing Hermione to cry against his chest.

"Shh," George whispered against her brown curled hair. He moved his hands up and down her spine in slow caresses as the young witch shock with sobs. "We'll go back to my flat and talk alright?"

"No, I'm sorry I have to…"

"You're not going anywhere 'Mione. You're going to come back to the flat; I'll make you a cup of tea and then you'll explain. You obviously need to get this off your chest and then we'll think of something that'll help alright?"

"You can't help," Hermione sobbed. "There's nothing you can do."

"We're the Weasley twins, our ideas are the stuff of legends babe," George said pulling back from Hermione and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Come on granger cheer up, Fred catches you like this he'll have to rattle off some cheesy one liner's."

Hermione chuckled a watery laughing and used a hand to wipe away her tears. "You don't have to listen to my problems."

"It'll give us a break from Fred's problems," George sighed. "Come on, I'll apparate us to the flat."

"Ok," Hermione leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you George."

"No problem Hermione, You were there for me when Fred was in trouble."

George grabbed both Hermione's hands and then apparated them to the flat. He didn't bother explaining to Fred or lee. He was more worried about Hermione; he was still hoping she was overacting.

George made them both a cup of tea before ushering Hermione to the sofa and Hermione explained everything. Once she started talking about it she couldn't stop, she told him everything.

"Oh god Hermione," George said pulling her into a hug. "You can always try this baby thing, you'd make a great mum and you've got plenty of time to do it."

"I don't," Hermione replied. She had already cried so much that the tears had dried up. "I went this morning for an advanced exam and they said it's further on then they first thought. I've only got twelve month left before…"

"That's a year babe," George reasoned. "That's plenty of time."

"It takes nine month to grow a baby, which means I'll only have three month to get pregnant."

"Not with strangers, you can't go round shagging anyone. There are horrible people out there and you're worth more than the lot of them."

"I don't have a choice," Hermione stated. "I'm drawing my will up tomorrow, I'm going to tell your family this weekend that its cancer. It'll be easier to explain and I'll tell them there's nothing that can be done."

"Hermione…"

"No its fine George," Hermione stood up and walked towards the door. "Thanks for listening; I really needed to get it off my chest. I'm going to die but I've got a year to do all the things I wanted. At least I'll have time to say goodbye."

Hermione grabbed the door handle and pulled it open but a hand appeared besides her slamming it shut. George pressed himself against Hermione and pushed her forward. Her chest slammed against the cool wood of the door as a hand moved the hair away from her neck. George brushed his lips against her neck before moving them up against her ear.

"You can't go round shagging strangers," George husky voice whispered. He placed both hands on her hip and pulled her towards him so his bulged pants brushed against her arse. "If you focus too much on having a baby it won't work. You need to have fun and let Mother Nature run its course."

"George," Hermione moaned.

"Shh!" he scolded swotting a hand against her arse. He trailed his hands down her frame until he came to the edge of her skirt and hiked it up. "I'll show you babe." George moved his right hand to rub against her panties; he used his fingers to trace the outline of her pussy.

"Please," Hermione panted moving her hand behind and cupping the bulge in his pants. "Show me."

George slipped his hand inside her knickers. She was already wet and he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. With all the problems he'd been having with Angelina it was nice to see someone could still be turned on by him.

He slipped a finger inside her, moving it in and out a few times before adding a second. "Sure?" George asked smugly as he fucked her with his fingers. "Tell me you want me and I'll take you."

"I want you," Hermione replied instantly pressing down against his fingers.

The words had barely left her lips as George removed his fingers and spun her around. He undid his trousers and pushed them down with his boxes to his ankles.

Hermione leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. George instantly responded and grabbed her waist lifting her up. Her back hit the door as Hermione wrapped her legs around George's waist. He pressed his erection against her knickers, the only barrier between them.

"Fuck Hermione," George muttered trailing kisses against her neck. "Want to try to make it to the bed?"

"No," Hermione replied.

George moved back slightly to move her knickers aside and positioned himself at her entrance. He attacked her lips in a brutal kiss as he bucked his hips forward sheathing himself fully inside her. The both moaned at the sensation and George gave her some time to adjust, forcing himself to keep still.

"So fucking tight," George growled moving his lips to trail down her neck. "You feel so good baby."

"Please move," Hermione begged wriggling against him.

George slowly withdrew until just the tip was left and bucked forward burying himself inside. He started a slow pace and managed to unbutton her top and slipped it off her shoulders between thrusts. Her bra quickly followed the path of her shirt and George leaned down to capture a nipple in his mouth.

His pace increased as he felt he control slipping and George knew he was close so he reached down between them and rubbed furiously at her clit. It didn't take long before Hermione's inner walls tightened around his cock and she threw her head back screaming his name. George couldn't hold back any longer and he buried himself inside her and his seed filled her.

When they both eventually came down from the high neither of them moved. They were both still panting as they tried to catch their breath and George leaned forward to kiss her.

"Was that better than some horrible old git in a bar?" George asked with a grin.

"Mmm," Hermione murmured.

"See, you're meant to enjoy sex not put up with it," George said withdrawing himself from Hermione. Her legs slipped from around his waist and George had to grab a hold of her as she slid towards the floor. "Come on'Mione we better get you too bed and rested if we're going to do that again."

"Again?" Hermione asked as George carried her to his bedroom and placed her on his bed.

"Of course," George snorted tugging at the zip on her skirt and pulling it down along with her knickers. "We'll talk in the morning and work something out."

George removed his shirt and stepped out of pants that were still around his ankles. He slipped in the bed under the covers and pulled Hermione under them and shuffled forward to spoon her.

"George I didn't mean for you too…"

"Shh," he interrupted kissing the back of her head. "Shut up and sleep. We'll work it out in the morning but I we need to sleep first, little Georgy needs to work the energy back up."

"Didn't feel so little to me," Hermione giggled shuffling back into George. "He didn't seem to have much trouble getting up either."

"Git." George ran his hand down her naked waist tickling her. "I'll get you back for that when I get some energy."

* * *

please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Wow 36 reviews for two chapters! that's great, thank you. This story will be very smutty for atleast the begining of the story so be warned. Their isnt any smut in this chapter but i promise plenty in the next. let me know what you think!

Warning: Adults only please, don't want to corrupt the youth.

**Edited and beta'd by the lovely PhoenixNimbus.292**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione stretched over the counter in twin's kitchen trying to grab the coffee. She had no idea where George was but her clothes from the previous night were missing so she'd pulled on one of his shirts. She would have floo'd home but for some reason the floo was closed and she couldn't seem to apparate out either, he was definitely up to something.

"Nice shirt Granger," A voice called as a warm body pressed against her. A cold hand trailed down her back and pinched her ass. "Nice arse too."

"George stop teasing, where's my clothes?" Hermione asked standing back up. She leaned back against him and arms instantly wrapped around her waist. The cold hands reached for the bottom of the shirt pulling it and instantly went to rub against her core. Hermione pushed her ass back pressing into his groin causing a groan.

"In the washing basket," A new voice replied.

Hermione froze. The voice wasn't from the person stood behind her but further across the room, from the door way. She pushed the hands currently teasing her core away and spun round to face a grinning twin.

"Fred!" Hermione shouted hitting his chest when she spotted two perfectly good ears. Fred chuckled and stepped out the way to reveal George leaning against the doorway. His face with blank, Hermione couldn't read his expression. "George I didn't realise I…"

"Moving on from last night already?" George smirked. "Didn't realise I was that bad."

"No, George I'm sorry I…"

"He's mucking about Hermione," Fred chuckled walking past his brother and nudging him out the way of the door. "She's about to cut my balls off."

"It'd be your own fault, I told you to wait," George scolded but his smile never left his face.

"Couldn't help myself, She was bent on the counter with nothing but your top on. It was practically a crime not do something."

"I was getting coffee!" Hermione yelled pointing towards the coffee point. "You're the one that…."

"You should have been better at telling us apart."

"It's alright babe, calm down," George said stepping toward Hermione and pulling her into his side. "We've got a lot of talk about, let's go into the sitting room and I'll explain."

He could tell from the glares Hermione was sending Fred's way he needed to explain quickly. George made them all a cup of coffee making sure Hermione didn't attempt to kill Fred in the meantime.

"Here you go babe," George said passing Hermione a coffee. He sat down on the couch in-between Fred and Hermione pulling her to his side.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked nervously. She didn't like the smug grin on Fred's face. "I probably should be going anyway; I need to meet Harry in an hour."

"You're not going anywhere 'Mione," Fred smiled, his eyes traveling down her body. "We've got things to talk about."

Hermione tugged the edge of the shirt down but it still didn't cover very much, her thighs were still exposed.

"I've told Fred about the curse Hermione," George said seriously. He looked slightly guilty and could see the tension and anger appearing in her as her whole body stiffened. "I'm sorry baby, I know I should have asked first but I've been up most the night trying to work this out. Think of something that'll work for you."

"It's not your problem or Fred's. I've got to work this throw on my own."

"Hermione," Fred said softly, his smile disappeared and he looked serious for the first time in a long time. "You don't have to deal with this on your own, you can't. Let us help you."

"You mean…"

"Yes," George nodded. "You said you had three month to get pregnant. It's entirely possible but it's a bit of a close call so that's why I told Fred. I know we bit joke about a bit and you've probably never seen us as a father figure but… "

"You don't want children," Hermione said, her eyes shining with tears. "Ginny told me about Angelina; it's not fair to either of you."

"Hermione without this you could die, it's worth it if you get the chance to live. We'll do whatever we can to support you, the shops doing pretty well…"

"I'll do it on two conditions," Hermione said glancing between the twins.

"Alright," the twins said in unison.

"This is about me getting pregnant, nothing else. I don't want to be with the both of you at the same time. To be honest I don't think I could handle that," Hermione said nervously glancing between the twins. Her cheeks were bright red from blushing but neither of the twins seemed embarrassed.

"That's fine," Fred agreed. "We wouldn't expect that anyway, George just suggested my help because it'll give you better odds. He goes away on business and that but don't worry about that."

"Yeah," George agreed. "Don't start panicking about that, we'll work something out. We were going to suggest you moved in here actually.

"M…Moved in?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yeah," George nodded. "It'll be easier, at least that way you'll be able to have sex with one of us every day."

"Oh god," Hermione said placing her hands over her face. "I feel like a whore."

Fred chuckled, "It's to save your life love, and we're not going to tell anyone. You're going to have to face facts though, the more you shag the better your chances."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "But you do realise that I'm on lots of potions from the healers, the medi-witch has given me fertility potion and theirs meant to be lots of side effects, I'm probably going to be a terrible roommate. What exactly are you two getting out of this anyway?"

"We'll be getting great shags," Fred offered.

"A brilliant mind to help out in the shop now that you're not working."

"Helping a friend out."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "But if either of you change your mind or…"

"Don't worry about it," George chuckled kissing her forehead. "What was the other condition?"

"You sign away your rights," Hermione said her gaze flicking down to the carpet. She glanced up to see the outraged faces of the twins so she continued. "You're doing this to help me so this will be my baby. You'll both be the babies' favourite uncles that they visit at Christmas. I don't want my life destroying yours."

"No," Both twins replied with scowls.

"Not a chance," Fred continued. "It'll be our baby too, we're not gits. We'll help you; we're willing to do so."

Hermione sighed, "It's a deal breaker, if you don't sign the form then my answers thanks but no. You won't know which of you the father is anyway."

"It won't matter to us," George defended. "It'll be the same DNA; we'll both be the dad. Please Hermione can we talk about this, limited access or something at least."

"Uncles, I'm not moving on this. You two don't want kids yet, I heard you both at the party for Fleur and Bill when they announced their pregnancy. Please, I won't stop you playing a role in the baby's life but as their uncles not their dads."

"Fine," George agreed.

"It's not sodding fine," Fred interrupted.

"Only if you let the kid choose, when their old enough to understand if he wants to know who their dad is then you tell him."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "I agree."

"And," Fred continued giving his twin a hard look. "You let us set a bank account up to help you with the baby, throughout their life. You will use the money and you won't complain no matter how much is there."

"Fred…"

"No," Fred said giving Hermione a hard look. "I can't stand the thought of you struggling with _our _kid when we have plenty from the shop to help. That's a rule breaker for me, if you want to go with just George that's fine but it's going to be putting a lot of pressure on him."

"Fine," Hermione reluctantly agreed. "Ok."

"We need to knock you up first," George smirked. "Go get the papers drawn up and then you can move in."

"Alright, thank you," Hermione said kissing Georges cheek and leaning over to kiss Fred's. He didn't seem too happy about the agreement but at least he had agreed.

~#~#~#~

Harry sighed reluctantly at the papers; he glanced through the agreement one last time before signing the bottom and handing them back to Hermione. Auror's had been given more power within the ministry so that meant Harry could sign legal documents without them having to go through to minister of magic. It was one of Kingsley's new ideas as minister of magic.

"You're sure about this Hermione," Harry asked as she stuffed the papers in her bag. "You don't need to do this; I've told you I'll help you."

Hermione snorted, "You're not that guy Harry, you love Ginny and you couldn't cheat on her. I know you mean well and Ron's already offered the same although he argued that Luna would agree. I can't do that to either of you, I'm getting the opportunity to live. If it doesn't work out then at least I've done everything I could."

"The twins aren't going to sign those forms; Weasley's love their families too much to sign away their rights."

"They've already agreed," Hermione replied as Harry signed her newly drafted will and passed it toward her. "Fred made me promise to put in a clause in my will about the baby if anything happens to me then they get all their rights returned. As long as I'm here they won't have to deal with fatherhood."

"They would make good dads' 'Mione."

"I know Harry but they shouldn't have too," Hermione said stuffing the rest of the papers in her bag. "Don't mention this to anyone, if Molly or Ginny find out about this…"

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione smiled kissing his cheek. "You're a great friend to me."

With their goodbyes exchanged Hermione left Harrys office and floo'd to the twins shop. It was heaving with customers; there weren't any sigh of the twins so Hermione walked towards the counter spotting Lee and Verity.

"Have you seen the twins?" Hermione asked.

"Back room," Lee shouted over all the chatter of the customers and pointed to a door behind them. "Go on down."

She pushed her way throw the customers and down the stairs to the back room. It was pitch black and Hermione nearly fell down the stairs trying to find her footing.

"George?" Hermione called into the darkness.

"Always calling my brother's name," A gruff voice said as a hand sneaked around her waist pulling her back into a hard chest. "It's going to give me a complex if you have a favourite twin."

"Why are we in the dark?"

"Potion exploded and took the lights out with it, George has gone to get some suppliers to start again," Fred explained running his hand along the edge of her shirt. His finger gently stroked the soft skin of her stomach. "All alone in the dark, what should we do?"

"What do you want to do?" Hermione teased.

Fred smirked and dipped his hand inside her trousers and knickers going straight to her core. "Could always try some baby making." He slipped a finger inside her and started rubbing against her walls.

"Fred," Hermione moaned moving her head to the side to meet his lips. "Mmm."

"George?" Lee's voice called from the top of the stairs. "Fred?"

"Damn it," Fred muttered kissing her lips and withdrawing his hand. "Don't go anywhere; we're going to finish this."

Fred discreetly adjusted his hard on before making his way up the stairs towards lee. He was seriously going to kill him; his friend had always had a knack for interrupting at the worst times. He'd gotten them caught loads of times at Hogwarts because of it.

"Better be good," Fred grumbled following Lee into the shop. "What the fucks happened?"

The shop was a mess. Most the products were scattered across the floor, shelves tipped over and the till was broken across the floor with the money everywhere. There were no customers in sight as Verity chased the escaped Pygmy Puffs round the shop trying to catch them. They were much larger than they should have been.

"The Pygmy Puffs got out and knocked over some growth potion; they grew and then caused this mess. We've kicked the customers out but need a hand tidying up," Lee explained reaching down to grab some notes lying in some orange liquid. "Not sure what potions have mixed with what so we thought we better get you guys before something explodes."

"Wow," Hermione said appearing at the top of the stairs next to Fred. "Guess you guys are going to be busy. Want a hand?"

"It's going to take all day, you've got better things to do then help us clean up," Fred dismissed pulling out his wand. He smirked as he eyes trailed up her body and leaned closer to whisper out of ear shot of Verity and Lee. "Wouldn't want you getting dirty."

"I've got nothing better to do," Hermione whispered back. "I don't mind getting dirty with you boys anyway."

"Witch," Fred muttered moving to the front of the store out the way. It would be hard to explain if Verity or Lee spotted his hard on.

Cleaning the shop was real slow. They had to make sure the products didn't mix together in case something exploded. The Pygmy Puffs took two hours to catch, they had somehow gotten into the flat some Hermione and Verity spent most of the time chasing the things up and down the stairs will the boys sorted out the explosive potions.

"I'm starving," Lee announced midday. "Want to go grab lunch for everyone Hermione?"

"Sure," Hermione replied glancing down at her appearance. She only had a thin vest top on and jeans. Her jumper had been destroyed by one of the Pygmy Puffs crashed into her. "I'll have to go change or I'll freeze out there."

"It's fine you can lend my jacket," Lee said passing her a black leather jacket. "I'll leave them a note; I think their stock checking for when George gets back from the suppliers."

"Alright," Hermione smiled pulling on the jacket. It was lovely and warm and smelled of gunpowder. She wasn't surprised in the least because the twins always smelled like gun powder. "Ready?"

"Sure," Lee grinned walking out with her.

They found a small sandwich shop not too far away and grabbed lunch for everyone and couple of drinks. Hermione tried to pay half but lee waved her off and paid for everything including her sandwich.

"Do you like working for the twins?" Hermione asked heading back to shop. Lee's arm was somehow snaked around her waist; he was as bad a flirt as the twins.

"I'm used to them," Lee shrugged. "They're pretty easy going with shifts and I get plenty of holidays. So, what's the deal with you and Fred?"

"Oh we're just friends, the twins are helping me with some things," Hermione replied. It wasn't a complete lie; technically the twins were helping her out.

"Good so you're single," Lee smirked pushing the shop door open. "We should get a drink some time, we've never really talked."

"I erm…" Hermione glanced up and spotted both the twins at the counter watching her; apparently they were waiting for her answer too. They were both looking at the hand around her waist. "I'm not really looking for a relationship but we could a drink as friends?"

"Sure, we'll get a drink as _friends,_" Lee agreed removing his arm and moving over to the counter. "Got you both chicken salad sandwiches."

"Thanks," Fred said grabbing his sandwich, his eyes still on Hermione. "Nice jacket 'Mione."

"Oh it's Lee's," Hermione said shrugging the jacket of and passing it over to lee. "_Your _Pygmy Puffs destroyed my shirt."

"We'll make it up," George smirked grabbing his sandwich. "Verity's made tea in the store room Lee."

"Ah right," Lee said grabbing two sandwiches. "I'll give her, her sandwich while I'm there."

When Lee disappeared out the door both twins gazes darkened over Hermione. She nervously stepped towards the counter to get her lunch as both watched her.

"I've got the papers for you both to sigh, that's why I came over," Hermione explained.

"We'll sign them tonight when we've kicked Lee and Verity out," George agreed. "There is something we wanted to talk to you about though."

"Yes?"

"There's no one else…"

"Apart from us," Fred continued. "We promised to do everything we can to knock you up, only us though. You don't go to anyone else."

The twins seemed jealous, Hermione couldn't understand it. The only reason they'd agreed to this was for sex. It was probably to do with the Gringott's account. They probably didn't want to be giving her money if there was a chance the baby wasn't even theirs.

"Is this about Lee?" Hermione asked. Both twins shifted uneasily at the question but didn't comment. "I'm not interested in Lee; he's your friend so I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Honestly, I've got two willing guys to have sex with, why would I need someone else?"

"Just making sure," George smirked. "I'm happy to share my twin but no one else."

"It'd be nice not to get interrupted," Fred complained. "We could always use this lunch break if you want."

"I erm…" Hermione said nervously, she needed to go through with this. She'd already slept with George but she still felt nervous about Fred. "Alright… yeah sure."

"Can you handle the shop Georgy?"

"Yeah I've got it," George smirked. "She sleeps in my room tonight though."

"Oi you got her last night you git."

"Not my fault she wanted the better looking twin."

"Boys can we please learn to share," Hermione interrupted. "I thought we had some place to go Fred?"

"Ok fine, yours tonight," Fred reluctantly agreed jumping over the counter and grabbing Hermione around the waist. He kissed her lips and gently nipped at her bottom lip. "Come on Granger, I've been busting out my jeans all morning."

"Fred!" Lee shouted bursting through the door. Hermione pushed away from Fred just in time as a pale looking Lee crashed into the shop. "Verity's unconscious, she must have touched one of mixed potions when we were cleaning up."

"Fuck my life," Fred groaned adjusting his hard on for third time that morning and turning round to face Lee. "I better take her to St. Mungo's, I've got a better chance with guessing what she's touched seeing as George has been gone most the morning."

"Don't worry Freddie, I'll take good care of Hermione here," George said winking at his twin. "No need to hurry back, she'll be exhausted by then anyway."

"Stop it George," Hermione scolded. She glanced at the door to make sure Lee had gone before stepping towards Fred. She reached up with one of her small hands and ran it through his short ginger hair before moving down to grab his neck. She pulled him forward into a kiss, crushing her lips against his and Fred was more than eager to respond. His tongue swiped along lip begging for entrance and Hermione immediately granted access.

Fred moved both his hands to grab her waist and moved one round to cup her arse. She really did have a fantastic arse in Fred opinion. He was still hoping to convince her to give the whole threesome a go. She would definitely enjoy it.

"Fred!" A stressed Lee called from the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry up!"

Fred reluctantly pulled back from Hermione; George was chuckling in the background at the pair. "I'm going to fucking kill him, he's bloody fired. That sods getting his P50 on Monday."

"Go on," Hermione said pushing his hands off her and moving to Georges side. "Go make sure Verity is alright, George and I will finish cleaning up the shop."

George smirked at his twin and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Go on Fred, I've got _everything _covered."

Fred narrowed his eyes at the pair before stomping down the steps for Verity.

"Ouch!" George shouted rubbing his side where Hermione's elbow had just connected with. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop teasing him," Hermione scolded. "You boys promised to play nice."

"Oh I'll play nice baby," George smirked as he grabbed her waist and pulled her up against him. "Didn't say I would play clean though."

* * *

**Please review and i'll send you a preview of the next chapter!**

What do you think? anyone feel sorry for Fred?


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait but I've been struggling with this chapter. The next one should be up much quicker and the actual plot will begin to start lol._

**Warning: this is pretty much just smut, I swear its not a pwp story lol.**

_Thanks to the wonderful QueenOfTheives for beta-ing._

* * *

**Chapter two**

Fred hadn't returned from St. Mungo's until really early in the morning. Hermione had tried to wait up for him but when she fell asleep on the couch George carried her to his room. He was sure Fred would understand; Hermione would probably make it up to him anyway.

It was four o'clock in the morning when Hermione woke due to the sound of someone yelling. She sat up startled and glanced over to see George had woken up too but he seemed less concerned.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione asked. George sighed and draped an arm around her waist and tugged her towards him.

"Fred has nightmares about the wall, he's been getting better but it seems to get worse when he's stressed. He'll be fine, just go back to sleep babe."

Another strangled yell filled the room and it broke Hermione's heart too hear. It had been really close that night when the wall had fallen on Fred. There had been a few occasions when the medi-witches were convinced he wouldn't make it. "I can't leave him like that," Hermione said pulling the covers off and climbing out of bed. It was then she realised George must have changed her clothes. She'd been on the couch with the clothes she'd worn that day but now she was long blue shirt. It must have been one of Georges.

"I changed you after you fell asleep," George explained when he followed her gaze. "I didn't think you would be very comfy sleep in your jeans."

"Oh right," Hermione replied. "Any reason I don't have any underwear on?"

George held his hands up in a defensive position, "Oi, it wasn't anything like that. I didn't think you'd want them on after spending the whole day in them, can't be very clean. Anyway you don't need your knickers when you're sleeping in this bed."

"Keep talking like that George Weasley and I'll be investing in a chastity belt."

"I'd pick the lock," George said casually sitting up to lean against the head board. "I've known how to pick locks since before Hogwarts. Anyway, go see to Fred."

"You don't mind?"

George snorted, "Hermione If I minded I wouldn't have spoken to Fred about this, I would have kept you to myself." George moved across the bed and pulled Hermione in for a kiss. When he pulled back he met her eyes before he continued. "Just be careful, these nightmares that Fred has are strong. He won't hurt you but just make sure you wake him up properly so he knows you're there. If anything happens then you're always welcome back here, alright?"

"OK," Hermione said biting her lip nervously. "He'll be alright though?"

"Yes babe, he'll be fine. It's just… these nightmares get to him, he'll be fine honestly. Just make sure you wake him up before getting into bed."

"Alright."

The two exchanged a quick kiss before Hermione made her way down the hall to Fred's room. When she opened the door she spotted Fred spread across his bed whimpering. He sounded terrified and kept thrashing against the mattress, occasionally hitting his hands against the head board.

"Fred," Hermione called placing a hand on his cheek. She stroked her fingertips across his cheek, down his neck and onto his exposed bare chest. The quilt was spread across his torso hiding his groin, but Hermione could still see his treasure trail which started below his belly button and disappeared under the quilt. She never had a good look at George because their first time had happened so quickly that she didn't get the chance. They'd had sex that same night but it was far too dark to really see anything.

The light of the moon streamed through the window though and it was giving Hermione a very good view of Fred's body. His flat stomach, defined abs and bulky arms made Hermione's mouth run dry.

"Hermione," A sleepy Fred moaned as his eyes flickered open. "What you doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare," Hermione explained. "Can I stay in here with you?"

She never got a reply but quickly got her answer when Fred grabbed her waist and pulled her into the bed. He pulled the blanket over them and snuggled his head against her neck inhaling her strawberry shampoo.

"Mmm," Fred muttered snuggling against her body. His hands roamed the front of her shirt and started unbuttoning it, well George's shirt. "I want you; I've wanted you all day."

"You've been busy," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Fred mumbled pressing his lips against her neck. "Not busy now, I don't care what happens. Lee can wait and watch if it's so important. The whole damn street can watch if they want too, I'm having you Granger. I've had a hard on all day for you, do you want me Hermione?"

"Y…Yes," Hermione stuttered. She did want Fred, they'd flirted all day but she was still nervous. In some twisted way she felt like she was cheating on George but he knew where she was and what she was doing.

"Don't worry darling, I've got this," Fred reassured her kissing between her breasts as he pulled the shirt off her. He worked his way down slowly, covering her entire body in kisses as he went working his way down to his goal. He finally made it to her waist and placed a kiss on both knees before drawing up her right leg. Fred placed it over his shoulder and kissed her thigh.

"Please," Hermione whimpered gripping the headboard and pushing herself down towards Fred. He chuckled and held in and licked along her inner thigh earning a growl of frustration from Hermione. She used her leg that was still over his shoulder to push down against his back but he wouldn't budge. "Damn it Fred please!"

Fred chuckled and his breath hit her core causing more shouting from Hermione. "Relax baby, I'll make you feel real good."

He ran his tongue across her core and a finger traced the path before finding her entrance and slipping a finger inside. Hermione moaned and thrashed against the bed. Fred worked the finger in and out of her, rubbing against her walls and leaned forward to suck her clit.

"God, Fred!" Hermione cried.

"Let go baby," Fred said adding another finger and thrusting faster. He used his free hand to reach and up and grasp her right breast, rubbing and fondling as he worked his mouth and fingers over core.

It didn't take long before Hermione came screaming Fred's name, her inner walls clamping around his fingers. Fred lapped up all her juices before placing a kiss on each thigh and crawling up her body with her leg still hooked over his shoulder.

"Is this alright baby?" Fred asked gesturing towards her leg. It put her at a delicious angle even if did stretch her muscles slightly.

"Yes please," Hermione begged. She wrapped her arms around Fred's waist and scrapped her nails down his back pushing up at the hardness pressed against her inner thigh.

He kissed her lips before kissing along her neck as he lined himself up at her wet entrance. "You're fucking amazing darling."

He reached between them and positioned himself. He kissed her lips hungrily pushing his tongue inside her mouth trying to taste every inch as he thrust his hips forward and sheathed himself inside her. Hermione could taste herself on his tongue but instead of disgusting her it just turned her on more. "Fuck you're tight," Fred rasped before slobbering kisses on her cheek.

Hermione groaned at the intrusion and lifted her hips to meet each of his hard thrusts. The position of her leg allowed him to go deep and the added thickness of his cock helped increase the pleasure.

Their bodies slammed together and Hermione found herself pushing her leg that was draped over his shoulder down against him with each trust trying to increase the pace. They were both drenched in sweat but Fred kept up the pace until Hermione's inner walls quivered again and her core clamped around his penis and Hermione came screaming his name. Fred thrust a few more times before finally releasing deep inside her.

"Christ," Fred muttered sliding her leg of his shoulder and collapsing onto his back beside her.

"You boys are going to kill me," Hermione complained turning onto her side and snuggling next to Fred. "My muscles have just stopped hurting from George."

"Good baby," Fred laughed kissing the top of her head. "We want you sore for the next three month that means you've got the best chance."

"Mmm."

"Tired?"

"Mmm."

Fred chuckled and kissed her head again. "Thanks for being there for me baby."

They both drifted off to sleep and Fred slept nightmare free for the first time in a long time.

~#~#~

Hermione stepped out of the cold empty bed. She could see a light at the space at the bottom of the door. There were shadows moving as someone shuffled outside but it was totally silent. Grabbing her wand Hermione snuck up outside the door and undid the silencing charm.

"She was amazing," Fred mumbled from outside the door. It was really early in the morning. Neither had realised that their silence spell hadn't actually worked and Hermione could hear every word. "I'm not going to be able to let her go George."

"I know," George sighed putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll have to let her go though, her and the…"

"Our baby? You could honestly let her walk out on us knowing she's carrying our child. It'll kill us, both of us. We can't sign those papers."

"We promised Hermione, We have to sign them. She'll hate us if we don't, at least when the kids older they'll get to choose. She's promised we can see the kid, act like an uncle until the time comes. We'll get too see the baby Fred," George reassured him. "I know it's not…"

"She says we can see it," Fred hissed. "What about if she gets a job in another country? We'll see it occasionally at Christmas. We're going to miss birthdays, the kid learning to crawl, walk and talk. Harry will get to see it more than we do."

"What do you expect me to do?" George growled his voice increasing. "You don't think this is affecting me?"

"George…"

"No," George cut off. "It's killing me, I like Hermione. I can't let her die because she's too stubborn to get help with raising a baby." He scrubbed a hand across his face before looking back up at his twin. "I couldn't sleep when she left for your room. I was awake all night thinking off the future. About Hermione, our baby and some stuck up snob that she'll marry. If she meets anyone then the kid will call them dad."

"Then don't sign the papers!"

"I can't let her die."

On the other side of the door Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to supress a sob that threatened to escape. She knew it was going to hurt the twins, she'd never realised how much it was going to affect them.

~#~#~#~

"Morning baby," Fred greeted as Hermione appeared from Fred's room. She'd found a green long sleeved shirt of Fred's in his wardrobe so she'd put it on. It appeared just above her knees but her clothes were still unpacked.

Fred pulled her for sweet kiss before heading back to the kitchen to get on with breakfast.

"Did George open up today?" Hermione asked glancing round the sitting room. ""

"He's in the shower, Lee opened today," Fred answered.

"Oh right," Hermione said standing up. "You know I could do with a shower."

Fred popped his head round the kitchen door to grin at Hermione. "I don't think George will mind. Go shower and breakfast should be ready by the time you two are… finished."

Hermione smirked at Fred before walking over and giving him a kiss.

When she entered the bathroom it was full of steam, Hermione could barely see anything. George was singing at the top of his voice and his feet were occasionally drumming along to the rhythm in his head. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to wash the shampoo out his hair when he heard the shower door slide open and a pair of small hands slid down his back.

"Don't mind if we share do you?" A feminine voice asked. "We need to save water you know."

"Anything for the environment," George grinned then turned round and grabbing Hermione's hands. She was already naked and George's eyes greedily feasted on her curves. He hadn't managed to get a good look at her. It was dark when they'd had sex and they had both been in too much of a hurry.

Her perfect round breasts, there was just enough for a handful. Her flat stomach curved hips and trimmed pussy. God he needed her.

"Hey sexy," George said in a husky tone. He pulled her into the shower and kissed as he turned her towards the wall. "Nice of you too drop in."

Hermione giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. It was longer than Fred's. George had grown it out to stop people staring at his missing ear. It was still noticeable to the people that knew but it wasn't obvious. His hearing had been compromised and it took some getting used too.

George froze as Hermione's fingers grazed the whole in his head. The proof of how close he'd come to death. Most of his past girlfriends hated it; a few of them had only ever gotten near it once before and they would make sure never to touch his hair again.

"I'm sorry," George mumbled against Hermione's neck as he trailed kisses down her neck. His hands reached up and removed them from his hair. "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?" Hermione frowned pulling her hands free of his grip. "What did I do?"

"Don't touch my hair, I know it bothers you."

Hermione grabbed a handful of George's hair and pulled his face away from her neck. Their eyes locked and she finally understood. "You're missing ear? I didn't think it hurt anymore."

"It doesn't but I don't want to ruin the mood baby, please just try and forget it. I'll take a potion tomorrow," George offered. He'd invented a potion that would grow the ear back but it was only temporary and it didn't improve his hearing in the slightest. It had been cursed by dark magic so after a few hours it would fade again. It stopped people starring even if the potion was disgusting and it made the side of his head hurt.

Fred had refused to help him with the potion; he'd said it was a sign of his brother surviving of the war. He hated his brother suffering through it but still refused when George asked about a poly-juice potion.

"It doesn't bother me George," Hermione said reaching up and trailing her fingers through his hair. "I'm grateful about it actually. I'm glad it was your ear and not your life."

"Baby," George grinned reaching forward and covering her lips with his. "You're the first one besides Fred to tell me it doesn't matter. Even mom can't talk about it. If it bothers you though…"

"If you drink some awful polyjuice potion and become Fred then I won't be having sex with you until it wears off."

"Damn," George muttered moving his hands to cup the globes of her arse and pull her into his erection. "That would be fucking terrible. I've been dying to shag you all over the house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, guess we can start with the shower, then the kitchen, the shop…"

"The shop?" Hermione asked running her hands back through George's hair. "I've never had sex in the shower before."

"Well let me show you how it's done," George grinned. "Now turn around give me a look at this arse."

Hermione hesitated but George reassured her with a kiss before spinning her around and moving her hands to brace herself against the tile wall. The water of the shower hit George's back as he covered her body with his; kissing and nipping at her shoulder. One of his hands went down to massage and pinch a globe of her arse as the other went to her breasts.

"One day," George said in a husky tone. "I'm going to take you out to dinner and do this properly, slow."

Hermione chuckled and placed her forehead against the cool tiles of the wall. "I'll remind you of that later."

George kissed Hermione between her should blades and then spent his morning showing her how to have sex in the shower. It was another first; the twins' favorite word was variety after all.

~#~#~#~

"Thank god," Fred smiled placing the plates of breakfast on the table as George and Hermione appeared. Hermione had pinched on of George's shirts while he had slipped on a clean pair of boxes. "I was starting to worry that you two had drowned in there."

"Hermione's never had sex in a shower," George offered as explanation. "Had to show her as the advantages."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she started eating her dinner. "You guys are a pain."

"You love it," both twins responded.

"Are you guys busy today?" Hermione asked before taking a bite of her toast. "I still need you both to sign those forms and I don't know whose room to unpack in."

"Put your knickers in Fred's room and the rest in mine," George offered.

"George!"

"Rules are rules baby." Hermione continued to glare at George how gave in and sighed. "Fine, just share them out between both rooms. It's up to you were you spend your night babe, we're great sharers and we're both happy for your company."

"Alright," Hermione smiled as Fred nodded in agreement. "And the forms?"

"We're erm…" Fred stuttered as dread filled his face. "We've got a meeting most the day and Lee's off today so we'll be busy. There's plenty of time right?"

Hermione glanced between both twins before reluctantly agreeing. This arrangement wasn't going to end well.

* * *

LOL i did warn you that it was pretty much just smut but i had to have the chapter like this to move the story on.

Up next: A month goes by and Hermione does a pregnancy test. The twins start to worry about the agreement they have to sign and theirs trouble in shop.


	5. Chapter 4

_Firstly, I want to apologize for this story being neglected. I lost inspiration for it and my Fremione love kind of died. There hasn't been many new fremione stories lately so it's been hard to get in the mood to write. _

_On another note: A friend of mine has recently been through something horrible, this has taken a lot of my time and it has made writing 'acting normal' a lot more harder to write. I will try but I can't make any promises. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hermione stared down at the pregnancy stick. It had been a month since she'd moved in with the twins and she wasn't pregnant. She had been regularly having sex and taking her medication which was horrible and she woke up early every morning to throw up.

She still had two months to get pregnant. Any later and things would start getting too close and she might not of been able to see the pregnancy through in time.

"Hermione?" A voice called walking into the bathroom. Fred stood at the doorway and watched as Hermione tried to cover the fact she'd been crying. "Don't cry baby, it'll happen. It's just too soon yet."

"Maybe it's not meant to be, what if this is just my time to die?" Hermione sobbed throwing the test into the bin. "I've got eleven months and if I don't get pregnant then I'm going to…"

"No," Fred interrupted. "We promised to get you pregnant and that's what we're going to do. We keep our promises Hermione, don't doubt that."

"I know but what if…"

"Just stop worrying and stop taking these tests every day, its killing you. For all we know you could be pregnant and it's just too early to show up on that muggle stick. Dry your eyes and come help unpack some boxes in the shop. If you do a good job you might be able to shag the boss."

Hermione released a watery chuckle as she stood up and walked over to Fred. "Thank you Fred."

Fred smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stop being such a drama queen. If you were already pregnant then just think of all these amazing shags you'll be missing out on." Fred slapped the palm of his hand hard against a cheek of Hermione's arse and grinned at her as she jumped in surprise. "Now come on sexy, let's go see if we can shag in the store cupboard without getting caught."

In the end they didn't get the chance to fool around in the store room. The store was extremely busy, Lee hadn't been able to come in and it was Verity's day off.

The twins were at the tills as they had the most experience and knew all the prices without having to check anything if a tag fell off. Hermione was running round trying to restock shelves but it was so busy that everything she brought out was gone in minutes.

Hermione stretched up to place a box on the top shelf when a hand grasped her waist and the other helped push the box into place. The twins were careful about being around Hermione in public, they rarely touched her in front of customers but were always friendly.

"Thanks," Hermione said as both of the mystery hands went to her hips she spun round and gasped in shock. "Charlie!"

"Hermione," Charlie grinned as the young witch through herself at him for a hug. "It's been too long since I saw you. Harry mentioned you were helping the twins so I came down for a visit."

"What are you doing in England? I thought your mother said you were starting a new dragon breeding program."

"I am but I haven't taken any of my holiday leave so I came home for a few months. Just got here today and all my siblings are too busy or boring. Then I thought to my favorite little witch and knew you wouldn't let me down like them boring Weasley's."

"Oi!" Fred shouted approaching them with a big cardboard box. "Don't go interrupting our staff, some of us have jobs to do."

"I was rescuing Hermione from getting herself knocked out with a heavy box," Charlie pointed out. "You should be taking better care of your staff."

"We take great care of Hermione," Fred replied winking at Hermione who blushed. "How come you're skiving off work then Charlie?"

"Holiday time, my boss made me take it," Charlie replied glancing at Hermione. "When's your break then Granger? We can go get some lunch and you can tell me what's been going on. I went to see Bill but I walked in on him and Fleur going at it on the kitchen table."

"You're joking?" Hermione giggled. "Ginny walked in on them last month although it wasn't on the kitchen table. I don't think I'm due for a break yet."

Charlie turned to Fred and smirked. "Come on little brother, give me a break here."

Fred huffed, "Fine, but don't take too much of her time, she's our employee not yours."

"Perfect," Charlie smiled grabbing Hermione's hand and tugging her towards the doorway.

The twins both shared a scowl; Charlie had a reputation in Hogwarts for going through women faster than Bill had. They didn't trust him with Hermione especially with her pumped full of hormones that made her randier then any bloke.

* * *

Hermione loved spending time with Charlie. After the battle at Hogwarts she'd spent a couple of weeks at his place to get away from everyone in England. They had grown close and Charlie had eventually confessed his most treasured secret with her, he was gay. No one knew, well most of the people in dragon reserve knew because he was seeing one of the dragon tamers but none of the Weasley's knew. Ginny had her suspicions and had voiced them to Hermione a few times but Hermione had managed to blow her off the scent.

"How are things going then?" Hermione asked as they sipped their cups of teas at a local café. "Is Todd alright?"

"Yeah, it's great actually. He's going to move in with me when I get back in a few weeks," Charlie smiled. His grin fell however as though over his next sentence. "I actually erm…. I need a favor Hermione."

"So you didn't want to have lunch with me for my sparkling personality?"

Charlie chuckled nervously and shook his head. "I love spending time with you Hermione but I actually have a bit of a problem. Mums having a party next week, its Harry's birthday and she's inviting loads of people. Dads got loads of ministry contacts coming and she's bugging me about a date. She's going to try and fix me up with one of her annoying friends that won't stop talking and won't keep their hands to themselves. Any chance I can bring you?"

"Oh I… erm… I…"

"You don't have too," Charlie quickly added. "You're just the only witch I wouldn't have to make an excuse too, about why I can't come into your flat for some kinky fun."

"Kinky fun?" Hermione giggled. "Alright Charlie, I'll be your date."

She knew the twins would be upset but she didn't have any choice. They had to keep their odd relationship quiet and Charlie didn't want anyone to know. If she turned Charlie down they she wouldn't of been able to give a reason, it was a lose, lose situation.

~#~#~#~

The twins were not happy about the news of the party that night when Hermione explained. She couldn't tell them about the real reason she was going to the party with Charlie. She had expressed that it was most definitely just friends. They weren't interested in each other that way.

The twins hadn't listened to a word she said apart from 'Date with Charlie'.

"So what if he wants to shag you at the end of the night?" Fred demanded as they stood in front of her. She was lay across the couch trying to ignore the complaints but they were louder than the television.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Trust me Fred that is not going to happen. I promise nothing is going on; he just wants your mother off his back. You know how bad she is at trying to set people up."

"What if he wants you?" Fred continued his voice raising. "What if you get drunk and then the next thing you know you're on his bed shagging?"

"I understand your concern," Hermione reassured them. "You're investing your money in the baby's future, if I get pregnant then it will be by one of you two. I wouldn't do that when I've made a deal with you two. "

"It's not about the money," George confirmed. "Hermione this has never been about the money, I want… We want more."

"More?"

"This is going to be our kid," Fred said gesturing towards her empty stomach. "When we knock you up and trust me Hermione we will. We want to be a dad not just those odd blokes that visit too much near Christmas."

"You want to be a dad?" Hermione asked furrowing her brow. "But I thought you understood, I thought that you wanted this so it didn't disturb your lives. Would you have wanted this baby if I didn't need it to live?"

"No," George replied shrugging. "That's not the point. We wouldn't have been in this situation but we are now. Hopefully sometime soon you're going to get pregnant and when you do we can't just let you take off. We want to be part of the baby's life, there just as much part of us as they are part of you. Family has always been a big part of our lives. I know we all seem a bit nuts at times but were still family."

"We would do anything for each other," Fred agreed. "When this happens then you're going to be the mother of our child. It would kill us not to see the baby."

"I know," Hermione whispered glancing at her shoes. "I erm… I overheard you both last week. I'm sorry about that but I… I don't know what to do about this mess."

"Hermione…" George started but she cut him off.

"I've two months, less than that actually to get pregnant and if I don't then I'll… I don't want too. Having a baby will save me but then I'm going to be a mother, a single mother and I don't think I can do it. Maybe the baby would be better off with someone else? What could I offer a child?"

"Hermione," George said stepping forward. He knelt down in front of Hermione and took her hand in both of his. "You'll make a fantastic mother, you're going to make a great mum I promise. When we get you pregnant then you will manage. The baby will save your life and then you'll take care of it. You've been a mother for years, you've practically been Harry and Ron's mum since you were 11. Its already there, you're a natural mother."

"Yeah," Fred agreed sitting next to her as she sat up. "George and I will be there, if you let us. We'll be there for the baby whenever you need us. We will do our fair share, if you will let us help you baby."

"Alright," Hermione agreed with tears trickling down her cheek.

"Perfect," Fred grinned kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to die," Hermione said snuggling into Fred's chest, her hands gripping fiercely to George's hand. "I've only got a few weeks left before it's too late then in eleven months I'll die."

"Shh!" Fred said lifting a hand to wipe away a tear. "Don't talk like that, where going to sort this out."

"How?" Hermione asked glancing at him with her tear filled eyes. Her emotions were all over the place. The medication, the stress and her due menstrual cycle was taking its toll on her and she couldn't control the tears anymore. "We've been doing it enough times and…"

"Forget about the pregnancy," George offered. "Let's just have some fun, instead of doing this with a purpose lets enjoy ourselves. Get to know each other and have a bit of fun. We've done it your way this month babe, we've kept everything private and bottled up but it hasn't worked. Let's try out way, for this month at least, please."

"What do you want then?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Sex games," Fred teased.

George snorted. "No, but first I want you to tell Charlie about us. We won't make your life difficult in regards to this party but I want him to know what's going on so he doesn't push the matter."

"Yes alright."

"Then we'll take you on a date, separately first but I think you should reconsider that other condition from the beginning Hermione. I pretty sure you would enjoy yourself and we'd take care of you."

"I'll think about, Yes to the dates but that other thing…" Hermione blushed at the thought but nodded. She had thought about it more and more. Being with both the twins at the same time was really kinky but she wasn't that experienced in regards to sex. The thought still made her blush and she had been fairly innocent before the twins. Ron had never been too exciting during sex.

"Great," Fred grinned. "Fancy a date babe?"

"Now?"

"Why? Got a date with some other good looking bloke?"

Hermione laughed and jumped up to get ready. She needed a nice hot soak to get rid of the tear stains ready for her date. She hadn't been on a date in years, Ron wasn't the dating type and thought it was pointless to try and get to know each other better. His point had been that they'd know each other for the last 7 years.

George rolled his eyes as Fred came in wearing another shirt, it was like being back at the burrow with his sister.

"Freddie, we look good in anything. If you come in with another different shirt on then I'm going to use it to strangle you," George said as Fred adjusted his collar in the mirror. Fred had on a dark blue shirt and dark jeans. He looked good but he had in the last ten outfits. "Our little Hermione isn't materialistic, she likes us for who we are and she knows what we look like. I'm also pretty sure you're going to get lucky tonight so stop worrying about it."

"Yes but this is different," Fred defended turning to face his twin. "This a date, an actual date with a bright, beautiful witch. I've never been with one of those before."

"I'm going to tell Katie you said that," George grinned but then his smiled dropped and glanced over his brothers nervous appearance. "Do you fancy her Fred or do you actually like her?"

"Of course I like her…"

"Are you falling of her Freddie?" George asked carefully. His brother hadn't been with anyone since the war. He hadn't been able to make an emotional connection but George had always thought it had been because of his fears about someone finding out about his nightmares. George was the only one that knew, except now Hermione of course.

Fred blushed and went to walk out the room but George caught his arm and pulled him back and shut the door. "Georgie I…Shit," Fred mutter throwing his arms over his face. "Yes, I am, I do. What am I going to do? I can't fall for her, she's off limits and she'll be leaving soon."

"Do you want me to step back Fred?" George offered. "If you want to make a go of it…"

"No," Fred shook his head. "Hermione needs us to save her life, it'll never be anything more than helping her. We're doing these dates to make her more comfortable and get her mind off things. Besides, it'd never work out, what could I possible have to offer her?" Fred gestured to himself and George rolled his eyes.

Hermione had a quick glance at her appearance in the mirror. She had her red tight dress on which showed off her curves. She was excited and nervous about the whole thing. It felt different this time, this wasn't anything to do with her getting pregnant, not really. She was going on a date, a date with one of the two men she was slowly starting to grow feelings for.

She grabbed her purse and quickly made her way to Fred's room when she heard the twin's voices coming from behind George's door. Hermione raised her hand to knock but she paused when she caught the end of a conversation.

"Hermione needs us to save her life, it'll never be anything more than helping her. We're doing these dates to make her more comfortable and get her mind off things."

Hermione heard one of the twins say. She quickly turned and dashed off to the bathroom as tears leaked. Hermione dropped to her knees in the bathroom and sobbed. She knew her feelings were stupid, of course the twins didn't like her.

* * *

Please review, the next chapter is almost finished.

Coming up: the fred takes Hermione on a date and the smut returns...


	6. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to the wonderful QueenOfTheives for beta-ing._**

**Warning: Mature scenes.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You've been quiet," Fred said reaching for his glance of red wine. They were in a muggle restaurant for their date. Hermione looked stunning and Fred was struggling to keep his hands to himself. He could have easily skipped the meal and taken her to his bed. "You've been quiet since we left, If you want to go back…"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said sitting up straighter. She grabbed her own glance of orange juice and took a sip. "It's just… I understand why you're both doing this and you don't have to. It won't affect the fertility and it's…"

"I enjoy spending time with you Hermione," Fred interrupted. He leaned across the table and grabbed her hand in his, entwining their fingers. "You, George and I are going to have a baby, you're going to be carrying the Weasley twin's heir so I think it would do any harm to get to know each other a little better. George and I really care for you Hermione. I think it would do us all some good to get to know each other better."

"I like that idea," Hermione nodded feeling slightly better. She knew the twins didn't want to take their relationship with her any further than they had to, but she wanted to know them better. She had been living with them but she hadn't talked about anything other than getting pregnant, a Weasley product or the future. "Would you like to share desert with me?"

Fred grinned and called the waitress. They'd had a lovely meal. Fred had brought her to an Italian restaurant, one of her favorites according to Harry. They'd both had pasta and loved it. Hermione had even convinced Fred to try some muggle wine and he was completely taken by it.

"Chocolate cake please," Fred ordered squeezing Hermione's fingers a bit tighter. "Two spoons." The blonde waitress nodded and walked back towards the kitchen.

"So," Hermione started leaning forward in her seat slightly. "If I do get pregnant, how would it work? Would you and George like to work out the dates to find the actually dad or…"

"We'll both be the dad," Fred shrugged. He'd already had a long discussion with George about it, neither cared about who the true father was. In their minds they were both going to be dads. "George and I have always shared, we don't care which of us knocked you up and we figured two dads would be better than one."

"Good," Hermione smiled sitting up as the waitress came back with chocolate cake. "It would break my heart having to pick between the two of you."

"Well, you don't have to," Fred nodded. The waitress place the cake in the middle of the table and left the couple. "Chocolate cake Miss. Granger?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley," Hermione smiled. She reached to get a spoon but Fred dragged the plate closer and held a spoon with chocolate towards Hermione's lips. He smirked cheekily challenging her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and wrapped her lips slowly around the spoon. She moaned louder than necessary and kept eye contact with Fred. When he pulled the spoon back she licked her lips and glanced down his body and flickered her eyes back up to meet his.

"You're teasing me," Fred smirked raising an eyebrow. "If you keep teasing then I'll be teasing you a hell of a lot more later Hermione. Keep that in mind."

"It's not my fault," Hermione defended with a laugh. "It tastes delicious and it's been a while since I've had something that good in my mouth."

Fred narrowed his eyes as Hermione reached across the table, skimmed her finger across some sauce on the cake and sucked it into her mouth with a loud moan. His dick hardened as he watched her suck her finger, his nails scrapped across the table and he masked a groan by coughing. "Can we have the bill please?" Fred asked the waitress, shoving the cake away. He didn't care about desert anymore, he was happy to have Hermione as desert.

When the waitress came with the bill he quickly pulled out some muggle money, through it on to the paper, grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her from the restaurant.

"I thought we agreed to share the bill!" Hermione protested as Fred pulled her out the door.

"Yes well, I lied Hermione. I'm not letting you pay half, it's how my father raised us boys and you're not changing that," Fred answered pulling her down the dark alleyway of the restaurant. Quickly apparating, they stumbled to his bed as his lips attacked hers. His hands went to the edge of her dress, just above her knees and he felt the soft silkiness of her skin.

"You're beautiful," Fred muttered kissing and nipping her neck. "You look amazing tonight."

"Just forget about why we're doing this, just enjoy yourself for a change," Fred whispered kissing her lips softly. He kissed her a few more times before trailing down her body. He covered her in kisses, licks and nips as he made his way to her breasts. Fred took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it gently. He moved his other hand up and down her thigh. Each time trailing closer to her panties.

He sucked a bit harder on a patch of skin just above her nipple leaving a hickey before he moved to her other breast. Fred gave the breast the same treatment. Liking and sucking until the nipple hardened and then tugging it gently with his lips. His other hand now reached her panties and lightly traced the outline of her pussy over her knickers. The touch was gentle, so gentle that it got frustrating and Hermione lifted her hips to try and get some more friction.

Fred slowly worked his way down her body. Kissing and licking her belly button as he passed it. He loved the little noises she made. When he got to her waist he hooked his thumbs in the waist band of her panties and dragged it down her legs. He pulled it from her body and flung it across the room and placed a gentle kiss to her ankle.

Fred moved back up to her center and bent both her legs and opened her up for him. He lay down on his stomach with face inches from her crotch, his hard dick pressing into the mattress. "You're ours Granger," Fred said using a finger to trace the outline of her pussy. He bent down and took a probing lick at her entire center and glanced back up to see her face. Hermione gasped and thrust her hips, her hands gripping the pillows. Fred smirked and buried his face in her crotch. He licked her center, his tongue drove into her in a quickened pace and his finger played with and flicked her clitoris as he kept at her. He tried to drive her closer to the edge but not enough to push her over. The more he gorged on her; the harder his dick grew and he started grinding his hips into the mattress to resolve some of the tension.

"Oh god Fred," Hermione gasped digging her nails into the fabric of the pillow. "Please, I need you."

"Where?" Fred asked kissing her thigh a final time and crawling back up her body. "Where do you need me Hermione?"

"Inside me," Hermione whimpered, clutching him by the shoulders. His hardness pressed against her thigh. "Please Fred."

"Yes baby," Fred said and kissed her gently. He reached down and grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up, wrapped it around his waist and slowly entered her. He created a slow rhythm, each thrust trying to show her how much he cared for her, how much he wanted to be there and not because of the need to get her pregnant. "Hermione," Fred whispered, he's lips trailing down her throat. "I love…being with you."

"I love spending time with you too Fred," Hermione smiled. She reached up and brushed away a damp piece of ginger hair away from his sweaty for head. Her hands trailed down his face, imprinting the memory of this moment in her mind forever. He was being so sweet, so loving and caring. It had felt like a real date. "With both of you."

Fred sucked on her throat, bruising the skin and marking her, marking her as his. She wasn't going to be his or even his brothers. She would leave soon and then he'd have to go back being alone. Locked in his room with terrible memories of his past.

"Let go Hermione," Fred said raising his head and staring at her. Locking eyes with her.

Hermione couldn't control it, Fred seemed to pull the orgasm out of her and Hermione came with a scream. Her whole body shook from the intensity and she squeezed Fred tightly. Fred followed seconds later and released into Hermione shouting her name.

* * *

George smirked as Hermione came into the kitchen the next morning. She was wearing one of Fred's shirts, it now a tradition of hers to wear the twins shirts. Neither of them minded as it drove them mad with lust seeing her prance around on a morning barely covered. She looked truly happy and satisfied. "Good night?" George asked placing a hand on Hermione's hip and pulling her towards him. He moved his head to her neck and breathed in her clean, soapy smell. "Mmm… I want you for breakfast."

Hermione giggled and stroked a hand down the back of Georges head. She twirled the short hairs at the back of his head between her fingers. She moaned when she felt one of George's hands trail down her back and cup her bum. "I had a wonderful night and my mornings not looking so bad."

"Good, you deserve it," George replied slipping a hand under her shirt and pinching her bare bum. "I want to take you out. We'll do something muggle though. Go to that Finema you talk about."

"Cinema," Hermione corrected pushing her bum into his hands. "You've got an obsession with my backside George Weasley."

"I've got an obsession with you," George smirked moving hand round to cup her centre. "No knickers? You naughty girl miss Granger. I think that deserves a detention."

"Sorry Professor," Hermione replied holding back a laugh. Her hands went to his belt and she quickly undid the buckle and pulled it off. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You can scream my name," George said sliding a finger into her. Hermione moaned at the contact and ground herself down against his hand. George chuckled and thrust another finger into her, curling it up and rubbing against the magical spot deep inside her. "We'll go to the cinema then," George agreed, picking up their earlier conversation. "Get some food, maybe do some dirty stuff on the back row and then we'll come home and I'll make love to you."

Hermione moaned and grabbed onto Georges shoulders for support. She was wet just from his words and now his fingers were fucking her in abandon. She mumbled and keened as George continued to thrust his fingers into her. "George…"

"Come Hermione," George said moving his lips to her neck. "Come on sexy, give it to me."

Hermione came impaling herself onto George's fingers. Her legs buckled from the intensity and George grabbed her to stop her from hitting the floor.

"Amazing Granger," George said bringing his fingers to his lips and licking them. "Let's go shag before Fred realizes I'm missing from the shop." George picked Hermione up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Coming up**: The twins take Hermione to the party.


End file.
